The ultimate infinity war
by ashxryuko27
Summary: 50% of population in three universes are dying by the hands of the infinity stones been used by thanos had came from a other universe now Ash and his infinity heroes must join forces with the AVENGERS and justice league and new allies to find the counterparts of the infinity stones and the infinity armor to stop thanos or their universe is doomed forever AshxBlackwidowxgwen


**The ultimate infinity war**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Mysterious nightmare and a emergency beacon**

 **disclaimer I do not own Pokémon and other shows you know just as DC, marvel cinematic universe, kill LA kill, transformers, mlp friendship is magic, tmnt, bleach, Ben 10 alien force, avatar the last airbender, bleach, Dragonball z, naruto, one piece, gurren lagann, digimon, beyblade, yugioh, gargoyles, mighty ducks, bleach, toriko, hunter x hunter, storm hawks, castlevania Netflix series, fullmetal alchemist, RWBY, teen titans, star wars, sword art online, attack on titan, fairy tail, bionicle and I had saw avengers infinity war and made the first time of three universes together of marvel cinematic universe, DC and infinity universe together but this had before and after means things are not going to well in the infinity universe as Ash finds the counterparts of the infinity stones and armor so enjoy this version**

Ash was walking away from his home but something is different about it kanto was in ruins nothing but ashes "what is this place?" As Ash wipes away the dust on the sign sees it's pallet town but like everywhere is nothing no people, no Pokémon then Ash sees a red cape with a S on the pole, a skeleton of a familiar titan, an Cybertronian with a broken matrix, shattered katannas, vehicles, elements of harmony but his home with everything and his family portrait gone with a shatter scissor blade was ryuko's that broke him in tears his friends, siblings, wives, children gone but he heard a voice "In time you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, that to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it. Destiny still arrives." As Ash looks and saw an alien huge wears a gold gauntlet with six stones on appeared from the space wormhole

"Who are you and why you're here!" Ash asked him who he is but the figure just stay silent "look at you. Think you have everything you want peace, harmony, no wars" as the figure laugh "this will never happen you had to face reality be a survivor like I am lost prince together we take over this universe you're in" to Ash he refused as he reaches out his blade and charges at him but that gauntlet made him stop froze stiff as he punch him sends him flying and crashes to the dirt ground his senketsu was damage "I knew it. You are so weak, choosing this. Fun isn't something one considers when balancing the universe." He chuckled looking at the gauntlet "But this does put a smile on my face." As he snaps his fingers sudden wave hit

(Ketchum home)

"Ahh" Ash wakes up breathing heavily his face was sweating like fear gotten to him "Pika pi" Ash looks at his pikachu who was been his traveling companion and a friend seven years ago as Ash patted his head "it's okay pikachu I was having a nightmare that's all" said Ash as a girl of medium height and mid-length black hair with a single left-swept red highlight on her bangs. Her blue eyes have peculiar gear-shaped pupils with eight grooves around the edges. She wears a night gown

"Ash what's wrong honey" said the girl was his first wife Ryuko was worried "just that nightmare again Ryuko" said Ash talking to his wife then a other was a twilight "I thought my dream spell work on you ash" she said

"It did but..." Ash just stay silent

"He saw it" ash looks at kara known as Supergirl "saw what kara" said Lara who was sleeping with him too as kara was silent a minute "Ash saw a gauntlet that has six stones on but the one in the watchtower match the green on in his dream from the other universe they call it the infinity stones my father told me about them These stones, it seems, can only be brandished by beings of extraordinary strength. But each holds different abilities." Said kara then mikasa thinks about it "that dream is a nightmare to him ash saw something." While they're talking Ash looks at the moon thinking

"Is this what arcues is trying to warn me about. Is this dream a vision of the future?" Ash has no clue if this dream is a sign or not but he just stay strong because his party is tomorrow and his whole group of friends are coming "yes it's time to stop worrying and keep moving forward to the future" as he's on his way to bed ash looks up "I hope it stays a dream" ash went back to bed and snuggle with his wives

(Deep at space)

"This is the Asgardian *radio transmission sound* escort spacecraft. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault -" that transmission was playing hours from a ship was piloted by riven the specialist

"Bumblebee any luck finding the ship?" Riven asked the Autobot scout bumblebee

"I'm afraid not riven but where it took us was a other path to a different dimension" bumblebee said as they had four more crewmates on the ship as one was Raphael detect something "Guys there's a other signal beacon coming from a other planet called "Titan" said raph reading the scale riven then looks at one crewmate they knew "well Yolei you can have a chance seeing a planet you and hawkmon." Said Riven as an girl in glasses was activating the hyperspace technology used on their ship named alpha "bumblebee I check the inhabitants of the planet doesn't seem there's life here" but yolei detected something

"Wait yolei it detected sources of life" hawkmon said as they made it to the planet called titan

(Equestria)

At canterlot celestia was getting ready for the party but was actually a reunion Ash plans for everyone at their home dimensions, regions and cities she has her necklace Delia give her on "I will enjoy this moment of my family always." Said celestia she looks at the prophecy of her brother Ash "you are this close to bring peace brother till your journey ends you'll live your normal life with your family." She smiles but she feels a tremor but not there she watches the prophecy shaking suddenly cracks are showing just then the prophecy was shattered to pieces then she feels fear "something's wrong it's a bad sign" said celestia

"You sense it too sister" celestia turns around and saw her sister Luna "yes I'm afraid something is happening to our future" celestia replied as shining armor and cadance came "but in front of our reunion celestia we promise ash and my sister twilight that we come." Said shining armor as celestia knew he's right "you're right we must go." Said celestia as they are ready to go then she heard a voice "Help the universe" celestia stops realise the voice was arcues calling for help but why

"Arcues..." There was no replied "something's not right" she thought then the four see fluttershy, applejack, rarity, pinkie and rainbow dash here "ready to go princess" said applejack as they nodded when they're ready the wind was silent then birds were flying away in fear fluttershy sense it "fluttershy?" Said Rarity as she stops staring at the birds "something's wrong?" She said

"I'll remain here while you're gone" said Cadance which is why she came to canterlot

"Farewell cadence and fluttershy" said rainbow as they're gone "Fluttershy find out what made the birds leaving ponyville" said cadance

(Cybertron)

After Unicron's defeat the Autobots came to optimus prime's speech " We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles... but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here... and our absent comrades ... Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safeguard our human friends, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice. But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor ... one earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before, he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger. Now we wait for our Autobot guardian to return from the mission." While all Autobots are repairing their planet

"Wait" optimus sense something is wrong as the matrix was glowing leads to a spark a life source of all transformers everywhere but this one glows to six colors similar to the infinity stones "the infinity spark is active means...the infinity stones from the one universe are found...he's coming" prime feared something but has something to do with the other universe bumblebee, riven, Raphael and yolei are at

"Prime" as optimus saw arcee came "faragonda is calling for the meeting said it's urgent." Said arcee as optimus knew what's the meeting is "tell her I'm on my way prepare the bridge the order of will is preparing the meeting" as optimus is leaving

"At the mean time we're heading to the ceremony" said arcee as she left to kanto with the others

(Kanto)

As along with his adopted brothers simon and natsu are setting up the party "Ash is this great having everyone together" said simon with boots are setting up the table with nia "I know brother" said Ash as he has help from kari and gatomon "we got this ash you should go see our friends." Said kari as she tells him to see the old gang again "hey I can help kari I always help." Said ash then dawn came "Kari's right Ash it's time you go spend time with friends" dawn tells him and she's right he hasn't seen many years "ok you win" said ash as he heard the voices of familiar faces "hey Ash!" As he looks behind

"Tai, Ed, Goku, Al, luffy, Leo, Eren, Ichigo, Gon, Toriko, Naruto, Bloom, Tahu, Trevor, Grimlock, kirito good to see you guys again." Said ash seeing his old pals "you can say that boss" said ed as Ash chuckled "ed just call me Ash" said ash as he noticed four are missing "Where's bumblebee, riven, raph and yolei guy?" Said ash "those four are at the mission prime send." Said wheeljack as ash was confused

"Mission?" He asked "yeah faragonda got some emergency beacon from refugees came from Asgard she let riven volunteer with the three and took our prototype ship called alpha I just hope they made it out." Said Tai

"If I know them they never give up" as the gang take a walk like old times

(The great temple)

Everyone had arrive from their worlds come to the temple of a meeting "greetings it's been years since we hadn't return to the temple since our old friend Auran died for our people and the universe but we sense something that is not from here..." As faragonda was cut off when optimus appeared "no but a other universe my friend." As optimus looks at everyone "leaders the one thing we feared has foretold the infinity stones from the one universe has been found...which means. Thanos is preparing to wipe out half the population." As everyone feared that day has come "just as I feared during my meditation I sense a vision of the future." Said splinter

"What did you see in the vision." Cadance had made it to the meeting asking splinter about the future "I saw our universe nothing but ashes half survive from it's wave but thanos will keep on coming destroy more lives till we are all gone out of existence to extinction." Said Splinter now he lead to silent "means we'll be too late if thanos succeeds the plan of his" said kakashi was now the sixth homage after the great shinobi war

"There's always a chance to end this" said Roy mustang as they received a message "it's from clark. Kara's cousin" as cadance active the message "attention anyone I send this message from the watch tower. flash, green lantern, hawkgirl they're..." In shock Clark was disintegrates and falls

"He's gone..." Cadance said

"He did it..." As splinter feels weak as he was disintegrates and falls "splinter" then she sees faragonda was getting weak "cadance it's happening but you must know that arcues stopped the wave once but he's in his cocoon state our universe must be saved tell Ash he must..." As she was disintegrates and falls "no no no" cadance see everyone except kakashi as optimus is the last "find the gauntlets that holds the reality stone there at Cybertron..." Optimus had now disintegrates and falls in front of them as cadance close the mirror at canterlot

"Everyone will die" she said couldn't believe her eyes "cadance something's happening in ponyville" said sweetie belle as cadance looks at her "what's going on sweetie belle" she asked her "I was with starlight glimmer then she was disintegrated." She said to cadance

"No not here." She said

(Kanto)

When Ash and Company are still talking more like old times "Things had got lot better." Said Eren enjoying the sky "you can say that again." Simon said to him "yeah except this will be the last time we be a team." Said naruto now feels upset that their times of third adventure they had will end. "It's not over for us we are still a team like ash said " infinity heroes forever stay together as a team." Said Natsu that made him happy "he's right naruto we stick together as a team no matter what." Said Gon agreed with the wizard of ideas like that "yeah you're right let's go and meet up with the others" said naruto as they're heading back to the party

When finally get back to Pallet Town they discover most of their friends are in tears so shell shocked that they barely respond to when they arrive Rey who's struggling to comprehend what as happened. "Rey what happened where's mom?" Ash asked her as She is on the pricking point of crying "Ash her including Luna and Celestia are dead. They faded away into nothing." She said to him left him shocked Then Ash asks

"Is there anyone else has died." Ash asked her as she spoke more "We were having a great time at the party when you were having a moment with friends." She then had a flashback of the party of everyone was here Kari Kamiya, Riza Hawkeye, Mina Carolina, Clover and Alex, Sakura, Nojiko, Sunset Shimmer, Elsa(Frozen), Ruby Rose, yang xiao long, Weiss, Esdeath, Lillie, Blair, Luna, Rey, Celestia, Rarity, Donatello, TK, Mako' Delia, gamagoori, uzu, Sam, mikey, tsumugu aikurur, bulkhead, arcee, rainbow dash, applejack, pinkie, matt, Davis, sora, Mimi, joe, Izzy, Cody, ken and their digimon everyone were here

"We were having a great time till this wave came and hit half our friends and the girls you know "Kamiya, Riza Hawkeye, Mina Carolina, Clover and Alex, Sakura, Nojiko, Sunset Shimmer, Elsa(Frozen), Ruby Rose, yang xiao long, Weiss, Esdeath, Lillie, Blair, Luna, Celestia, Rarity, Donatello, TK, Mako' Delia are gone." Rey told him as he felt a break point as he was in tears Pound the earth feels the pain that he lost everyone now more been dying

As he stands up on his feet he active his comm that was on his wrist he calls Cynthia "Ash thank glad you're OK" she said to him "Cynthia they're gone everyone we knew are gone rey said they were disintegrated" he talks to her about what happened but she cuts him off

"Ash i know its not just them it happened all over the world. Humans Faunus and Pokemon have been affected by this estimated loss life is 50%. Half of the population of earth is gone...Ash?" He hangs up and is in total shock the he gets a letter from Cadance from Equestria. He reads

"Ash this is Cadance something horrible has happened all across our world. Equestria, cybertron, the shinobi world, magix, everywhere come to equestria right now." Ash then realize that what ever happened here happened everywhere.

"Ash I contact everyone and it's true everyone were disintegrated and optimus is gone too" said bloom as Ash was devastated

"Guys we must go to equestrian guys." Said ash then they detected a ship near by as they noticed it was Alpha when it land the hatch was opened they gang saw it was yolei, hawkmon were carried by bumblebee all injured "Ash...we made..." As bumblebee collapse "bee!" As they run to him "get tecna bumblebee needs fixing" said Ash as yolei spoke to him "Ash we also have company we rescue them from the planet titan and they need help." As Ash looks where hawkmon points as refugees appeared out of the ship "who are you guys?" Ash said as the refugees are iron man, nebula, Dr. Strange, star lord, drax, mantis, spiderman

"We're the AVENGERS." said Iron man

 **thats it of the** **of crossover hope you enjoy this as as Ash has a nightmare now turns real of losing everyone he loves now he meets tony stark and the other marvel characters what will they do one thing is where's riven and Raphael are they dead or lost I had a new poll added and also I had AshXLucy story up you should enjoy reading and now I am going to do light our darkest hour soon and an next stories be two pokemon marvel stories have either marvel cinematic universe or avengers earth's mightiest heroes AshXblackwidow then also a ashxsora story if you want more of Ash in the castlevania universe and next ch of ashxelsa will come soon so if you want it send review and pm so now enjoy**


End file.
